Key To Darkness
by LoveSickSoul
Summary: What happens when the Thunder God Tribe comes home from a long mission to find that everyone in the guild has been made to forget Lucy and she's missing? What has happened to Lucy? Will they make it to her in time? Why was she taken like this in the first place?... First fanfic, not a huge writer so be nice please ;) this is intended to be a Frelu, lemons later on
1. Chapter 1 Missing

**Almost forgot to add the disclaimer! Fairy tail belongs to the amazing Hiro Mashima.** **Also, for a bit of a timeline, this basically replaces the eclipse celestial spirit arc and possibly future arcs depending on how I decide the story should end.**

Chapter 1

Missing

Click click. Lucy heard the clicking of the basement door leading to the cellar doors opening and closing and the approaching footsteps of her tormentor. Tears filling her eyes she awaited her next beating with magic canceling cuffs on her hands and feet, sitting bare, no longer worrying about hiding her modesty. What good would it do? She's been stuck in this place being tortured daily only to be healed while unconscious for the past three months. Aside from the chains and dark cellar, you'd never be able to notice the nightmare that she's been living. The footsteps have finally reached her cell and she can hear the door open while her eyes remain on her feet.

"Why so glum dear?" She remains silent, talking is useless, it always ends the same. Except this only angers him more as he reaches down and jerks her head up, forcing her to look him in the eyes as he digs his fingers into her cheeks. He has the darkest eyes she's ever seen. In fact he was actually very attractive if it wasn't for how evil he was. Long dark red hair tied back, black eyes, five o clock shadow, very masculine build. "You little bitch how dare you ignore me after we've come to know each other so well!" His features begin to change to that of a black mane and menacing red eyes with horns protruding out of his forehead, curling at the end, looking every bit a demon. He throws her into the wall and then reaches down grabbing her chains as he begins to drag her to the lab. All the while, Lucy remains silent and almost lifeless, the only sign she's still alive is the erratic breathing and tears streaking down her face.

His evil laughing begins as he reaches the table throwing her onto it, slamming her down so hard it knocks the air out of her. He bends forward to whisper in her ear with an evilly seductive smile, "Dearest Lucy, I think you're going to enjoy what I have planned for today. I can't wait to hear you scream for me." Licking her cheek as he comes back up and snaps his fingers. Twisted spikes appear at each corner of the table, her eyes grow wide and she begins to cry harder. "Let the fun begin!" he announces as he grabs her hands and pushes them all the way down the spiral spikes. "AHHHHHHHHH!" her screaming can be heard throughout the entire building. "That's it my dear! Scream!" Prancing around to her feet and doing the same to her feet. Her blood already pooling down her hands and feet, this was only the beginning of another long day of pain for her. She just wishes she could die and be done with it.

*Same time in Magnolia*

The Thunder God Tribe can be seen making their way back home after an almost four month long mission.

"Ahh, it's nice to be back home again so I can relax." Evergreen proclaims as she raises her hands in the air, happy to be back.

"We all know you really just want to jump into some ogre's pants." "Pants! Pants!" Bickslow and his babies tease her. Starting yet another fight between the two. Laxus begins to rub his forehead as he's grown tired of their bickering today.

"Will you two shut up already!" He yells at them.

"Yes Laxus!" They both say in unison, straightening up and walking along with the group.

The whole time Freed had remained silent and observing everything as they got close to the guild. Something seemed off to him and he was rather surprised at least Laxus hadn't caught onto it. Finally, the guild had come into their sight and that's when he saw what was bothering him. A rune barrier was up around the guild, it looked dark and sinister, so this was obviously no work of Levy.

"Laxus." He needed to warn them as they got closer.

Laxus noticed how tense he was and looked towards the guild where Freed was looking but didn't see or sense anything. "What Freed?"

"I'm afraid there's a very dark rune barrier around the guild. We need to be careful as we approach it and I'll be able to tell what is really going on." They all became weary at this point and cautiously approached the barrier. Freed took out his sword and tapped the barrier allowing the others to see it. They all gasped at how dark it looked, written in a foreign language.

"What does it say Freed?" Laxus asked as he eyed the barrier.

Freed's eyes grew wide as he read aloud, "All who pass through this barrier shall have the existence of Lucy Heartfilia erased from their minds." He slowly turned his head to Laxus, locking eyes with him. "This barrier has been up for longer than a month, Laxus."

"Shit." Was all Laxus said before he zapped away towards Lucy's apartment arriving first at her door. The others racing as fast as they could to same location. By the time they got there Laxus was standing barely in the doorway with his eyes wide open and a hand over his mouth. The others came circling in around him and couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Shit Cosplayer." Bickslow took his helmet off as he observed the scene. Blood was everywhere, along with various daggers, and sand. Most of the furniture had been completely trashed and it was very obvious that whatever happened, she put up one hell of a fight. The most unnerving part though was that outside this room, no one knew this even happened. Evergreen dropped down to her knees and began crying and Freed grabbed her shoulders trying to give some support even though he was just as worried for their fellow guildmate.

After giving himself a minute to allow everyone to collect themselves, Laxus began to start their investigation. It was their job to find their guildmate and pray she's still alive. "Freed, how long would it take to remove that rune barrier?"

"It could take some time from what we were able to see. It's very complex and involves multiple ancient languages, one of which I don't know. My best rough estimate would be a week for just myself to figure it out." Freed stated as he walked up next to his leader, composing himself the best he could.

"Alright then, here's the plan. Ever, I need you to go wait outside the guild for Levy to come out. When she does, you'll need to show her the barrier and explain to her that she needs to find a way to remove it. Don't let anyone but Levy or Gajeel see you because he could be helpful with this as well. Once she understands the situation have her go inside and send Gramps here because he needs to see this even if they don't remember her for the time being. We don't need anyone else that's forgotten her to get in on this. Understand?" Laxus ordered her from over his shoulder.

She pulled herself up and with a nod, "Got it, I'll report back here when I'm done." Out the door she went to fulfill her duty.

"Bickslow. I need you to go use the lacrima at my place and contact all the other guild masters and make sure on if anyone from their guilds has visited ours during the time we were gone. Make sure they know what is going on and to keep anyone else from coming here till the barrier is down."

Snapping his helmet back into place, "You got it boss, come on babies."

"Freed do you notice any other runes or anything out of place in here? I find it hard to believe it still looks like this when its obvious the fight was a while ago and no one has been in here since. Someone was bound to have heard a fight like this."

"There doesn't seem to be anything still up but I'll check around the edges to see if I can find the remnants of anything. I'll also check in with the land lady here and see if she's noticed anything." Laxus gave him a nod and Freed went to work outside the apartment.

'Here comes the hard part, Blondie this blood better not be all yours.'

END CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2 Taken

**After the GMG Lucy trained and learned the star dress forms because she felt she needed to become stronger. There will be a lot of flashbacks in this which I marked with _*italics*_ to help keep it simple. Now enjoy the next chapter!**

Chapter 2

Taken

Laxus took another step in before closing the door, he needed to be alone to fully investigate this horrid scene since he doesn't use his dragon senses all the time like the other slayers, being powerful enough without them. He closed his eyes and allowed his senses to take over as he began to move to the daggers on the ground.

* _Lucy was walking home after one of Fairy Tail's famous parties. Everyone had passed out after partaking in Cana's drinking games while she was smart enough to stay sober this time. As she started unlocking her door she felt as if she was being watched with goosebumps causing her hairs to stand on end. Out of habit she reflexively reached for her fleuve d'étoiles as she opened the door and cautiously made her way inside, closing the door softly behind her. She felt Loke opening his gate as he entered her room._

 _"I felt your distress and came to check on you." He stated as he straightened his tie taking a glance to each side of them._

 _"Oh good, I feel like there's someone watching me. Do you sense," Before she could finish and quicker than they could react, there were three daggers sticking through Loke's chest. They stared wide eyed in disbelief at each other as he started to fade back to the celestial world._

 _"Run Lucy!" Was all he could get out before completely disappearing._

 _Tears forming in her eyes, she turned and tried opening the door to make her escape, but the door wouldn't budge._

 _"It's pointless to try escaping." A dark sounding voice said next to her ear, sending chills throughout her body making her freeze in fear. *_

He put the daggers back after sniffing them, detecting no traces of poison but he did notice a faint smell of Loke on all of them. 'So, he got taken out from behind I'm assuming.' He thought to himself as he made his way to the holes in ground and the beginning of the blood spatter.

 _*Before she felt the pull, Virgo had already showed up and she was furious. "You shall not touch princess!"_

 _Lucy turned around to find that Virgo had wrapped her chains around the assassin's neck, temporarily restraining him. Movement behind the pair caught Lucy's attention as she noticed two more assassins drop down, ready to advance._

 _"Not on my watch! Star dress, Aries form! Wool bomb!" She shouted as she put up a barrier, halting their advance. Running pass Virgo as she shouted out her next move, "Star dress, Virgo form! Open gate of the golden bull, Taurus!"_

 _"Moo! You look so lovely Lucy!"_

 _"Not now! Take care of the guy Virgo has. Virgo, tunnel with me to the guys behind the wool and let's take care of them."_

 _Virgo hopped back beside Lucy as Taurus engaged battle with her old opponent. They started to tunnel but halted after only one inch down. Something was preventing them from going any further down, same as when Lucy tried opening the door. Amidst their confusion the two assassins had destroyed the wool barrier and began to advance. The one to the right took out a spiked whip and cracked it towards Virgo, successfully wrapping it around her midsection and throwing her into Lucy's desk. Before she could stand, he was already cracking it towards her again._

 _"Forced gate closure, Virgo!" Lucy yelled out right before the whip made contact with her spirit again. She couldn't bear to see another one look like they were dying. The other assassin had put on some clawed gloves and was lunging towards her, she ducked just in time but not without him slicing some of her hair off. *_

Laxus felt the holes in the ground and could tell Lucy and Virgo were there and had attempted to tunnel through the ground. He picked up the hair on the ground and noticed right away it was Lucy's and got worried because of the blood that had dried next to where the hair had fallen.

 _*" Star dress, Cancer form!" She shouted while still crouching and sliced the guy's ankles. "Star dress, Leo form! Regulus punch!" She uppercut him and sent him flying into the whip guy, knocking them both down and causing blood to spatter everywhere from the sliced ankles. *_

Leaning closer to the blood he took a good whiff and was relieved to find that it was some stranger's blood. He eyed the trail of blood and smirked while saying out loud, "good job Blondie."

* _While deciding what to do next, the assassin she injured vanished and an archer appeared. He shot a spray of arrows towards her causing her to duck, making the arrows hit his intended target._

 _"I'm sorry Lucy-sama."_

 _Lucy looked over her shoulder to see Taurus with the arrows she dodged, in his back and the other assassin he was fighting, stabbing him in the chest. "Taurus!" She cried as she continued the battle. "How dare you! Open gate of the archer, Sagittarius! Open gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio! Star dress, Scorpio form!"_

 _"We are! Sand buster!" "Moshi moshi!"_

 _Her spirits came out attacking their targets from the start. Scorpio blasting the one that took Taurus out and Sagittarius defending against the other archer while halting the advance of the whip guy. Lucy disappeared into the sand attack and re-appeared before the dagger assassin quicker than he could react. "Lucy kick! Alright Scorpio, take care of the whip guy, I've got this one! Star dress, Cancer form!" *_

Laxus went over to check the blood in the kitchen and arrows, picking up that it was a mix of hers and one of the attackers. "Shit she fought more than one of them."

 _*She engaged in a battle of blades with him, managing to get some cuts in while taking a few herself. In fact, she was gaining the upper hand till she felt the gates to her spirits close and glanced over to see the archer was taken care of, but the whip guy was still standing. Aquarius's key began to heat up. Just like before, the archer had disappeared once beaten but thankfully no one replaced him. Her momentary distraction was all her opponent needed as he slashed her side causing a deep gash and blood to gush out._

 _"Ahhh!" She screamed, and she grabbed her side to help stop the bleeding. *_

'This big spot of blood is hers. Shit, this isn't looking too good for Blondie.' Laxus thought to himself as he followed the trail leading to the wall.

 _*Her attacker went to strike her again, but she rolled forward to avoid the hit, ignoring the pain. "Open gate of the great crab, Cancer! Open gate of the twins, Gemini!" Sweat was dripping down her forehead, her magic was running thin and her wound wasn't helping 'I really hope this works cause I can't take much more.' She thought to herself. "Cancer, dagger guy! Gemini, whip guy!" Barely getting the commands out to them._

 _"Ebi." Cancer lunged for his opponent as Gemini transformed into another Lucy in her Taurus star dress, cracking their whip to block the hit that was heading for Lucy. She used the wall as support as she made her way to bathroom, smearing bloody handprints all along the wall. 'Please let me make it.' Aquarius's key was burning, ready for her fury to be unleashed. *_

Laxus followed the bloody handprints, leading towards the bathroom. 'She was going to summon Aquarius as a last-ditch effort.' He thought to himself as he reached the bathroom and saw a bloody handprint on the sink.

 _*Lucy felt her spirits' gates close, causing her to stumble forward almost falling but caught herself on the sink. 'Shit! Almost got this!' As she reached to turn the water on she was yanked back by the spiked whip, causing even more gashes on her body. "Ahhh!" She screamed as he flung her into her dresser so hard she felt a few bones break. *_

He followed the trail of blood from the bathroom to the dresser. A deep growl came out as he punched the wall. It was obvious with the amount of blood loss and the demolished dresser that this was where the fight ended.

 _*Tears began to well up as she shakily grabbed her keys. "Open gate,"_

 _"I don't think so!" Yelled the whip guy as he cracked it at her hand, snatching the keys away from her._

 _"Ah!" She cried even harder as she grabbed her now broken and bleeding hand, clutching it to her chest. As if it'd help her, she shrunk back into the dresser as she watched her attackers creep up to her. 'This is it…I'm sorry everyone, I wasn't strong enough.' She thought to herself right before being knocked unconscious from a punch to the face by the dagger guy._

 _"Little bitch. This job better have been worth the pay, no one said she could summon star dresses as well." He reached forward and grabbed her shoulder as the other guy grabbed her feet and in a split second, both of them along with Lucy Heartfilia disappeared from the apartment._

END CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3 Agra

**Warning this is where it starts to get more M themed.**

Chapter 3

Agra

Freed was perplexed, he didn't like that there were no traces of magic left. With his level of skill on runes, he should have been able to spot at least something left over. Given that the rune barrier was still up around the guild, and the complexity of it, shouldn't her apartment be similar? He held his chin in deep thought as he made his way back into the building after checking every angle of it, even the roof. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the land lady standing there with her hands on her hips, clearly annoyed.

"You there, green haired boy. What do you and your friends think you're doing invading that girl's apartment while she's gone!? The pink haired boy I'm used to but," she was cut off before she could continue.

"You know she's gone?" he questioned her with a shocked expression on his face.

"Of course I do, she's on a mission like usual." She stated while raising an eyebrow at his odd question.

"Mission..." Freed pondered over this before asking some more questions. "Do you happen to know who she left with and when?"

"She went with a very handsome red-haired man, called himself Agra. Said they would be gone a while, haven't seen her back since. I'd say that was about three months ago."

'Shit, she's been gone for a while then. Please still be alive Lucy…' They needed to hurry and find her. "Did you happen to see them leave together?"

"No. Why?" She asked, picking up on his distress.

"We have reason to believe she's been kidnapped. Please tell me every detail you remember from when you spoke to this Agra person. Anything can help us at this point."

The land lady didn't like hearing this, but she did have her suspicions, something had seemed off about the man. "Very well…."

 _*It was early at night when the land lady heard a man chanting in the building, so she peeped out her door to see what was going on. She was used to weird stuff with a fairy tail mage living there and sometimes the events could be quite intriguing. However, when she looked out her door, she saw a very handsome man with blood red hair outside Lucy's door chanting with his hands raised and pressed against the door. The man in general wasn't what set her alarm bells off, it was his glowing hands creating an eerie looking purple light wall against Lucy's door. His chant sounded dark, it wasn't a language she had heard before and she didn't like this. The chant had some how put her in a trance that she didn't notice he had stopped and was now facing her and talking in English again to her._

 _"_ _Why hello Madam, I'm sorry for disturbing you. I was merely placing a protective barrier around our dear Lucy's apartment, I apologize for not informing you before doing so." He coolly stated before bowing in respect._

 _Not falling for his charade, she inquired him for more details. "Who are you? I've never seen you before and why would she need a protective barrier in place?"_

 _"_ _Oh, do forgive me for not properly introducing myself, my name is Agra." He straightened up and gave a genuine smile, causing the land lady to blush a little. "And I have been given the honor of going on a difficult mission with her. The mission may be dangerous and I wanted to have her place safe and secure in the event of someone coming for her, assuming that she's home."_

 _The land lady didn't pick up on the twisted delight that twinkled in his eyes as he stated that, too taken aback by his charming features. "Why isn't Lucy with you then?" She still had enough composure to question him some more._

 _"_ _I will be meeting her in the morning, she's still enjoying her time at the guild. This will be a long, hard job and I came here without her knowing so she wouldn't become worried and perform poorly on it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I do need to go prepare for our mission." Agra casually stated before walking past her with a wave, "Have a good night madam, I promise to take care of her."_

 _She watched him walk out the door and into the night before going back into her room. 'It's already 9pm, that girl better not make a fuss when ever the hell she stumbles in like usual.' The land lady thought to herself before turning in for the night. *_

"What has been a bit strange is I have been receiving her rent for the past few months in the mail. The location is never the same, so I've saved the envelopes just in case. Let me go get them for you, they may help find her." The land lady contemplated before going inside to grab the letters.

Freed patiently waited outside and graciously accepted them before turning to head to Lucy's room.

"You better do everything you can to find her young man. She's had a rough life and doesn't deserve anymore than what it's handed to her." She called out to him before going into her room.

Freed smiled at that. 'She may try to hide it, but she really does care for Lucy. It seems she has a way of touching everyone's hearts. I do hope we can find her in time….' His smile faded as he thought that before entering the room the inform Laxus of his findings, more like lack of.

 _*" Mmnnn" Lucy was beginning to stir awake, she had been out for at least a day. She quickly became aware of three things. One, she couldn't sense her keys or magic. Two, she was naked. Three, she was tied down onto what she was assuming was a table. Memories of her fight the night before came flashing through her mind, but she was puzzled because she no longer felt any pain. She cracked an eye open and saw that her skin was still flawless and that's when she saw him leaning against a wall beside her with a predatory stare fixed on her face…._

 _"_ _Why hello my Lucy, I've been patiently waiting for you to awaken." He gave a devilish smile, "Although you decided to take a while, so I almost started the fun without you."_

 _A cold sweat began to form on her body as he walked towards her. While she did admit he was handsome, something about him just chilled her to the bone. Her eyes followed his every move as he got closer._

 _"_ _You, my dear are the perfect specimen for my Lord. Although I must admit, it's hard not to enjoy you fully for myself with how long I've been watching you. You showed your full promise at the Grand Magic Games and that is when I knew you were the one." He stated as he traced his hand from her chest to her abdomen._

 _Her eyes grew wide at him touching her and that's when she lost her temper. "Who the hell are you? And what the hell do you mean?" She spat out at him._

 _"_ _My name is Agra, and my job is to turn you into the perfect queen for my Lord. I'm going to take great pleasure in hearing you scream every day till he arrives at last to partake in my gift for him." He grinned from ear to ear as he practically yelled out, "Now let us begin!"_

 _She saw him raise a dagger that had been resting between her legs. "No! Please no! Loke help me!" She tried to move but couldn't with having her ankles and wrists tied down with what she now knew were magic canceling ropes._

 _"_ _Ha ha ha! No point in calling for your precious spirits to save you! I have them bound so they won't be saving you this time!" Agra joyously proclaimed as he plunged the dagger into her stomach and cut it open._

 _"_ _AHHHHH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as tears formed in her eyes and her body arched off the table with her blood spilling everywhere._

 _"_ _Beautiful! Your insides look even better than I imagined!" He manically laughed as he produced a lacrima coated in dark looking runes and implanted it into her stomach and chanting a foreign language making a purple magic glow around them. This pain was worse than being cut open, she screamed so hard that no sound was able to come out. Her vision began seeing spots and she felt as if the skin was being filleted off her whole body. She was in so much pain from the lacrima that she didn't register Agra had healed the wound or any sound as if her eardrums had ruptured when it was implanted. She also didn't notice him licking up her blood and reaching for the bulge in his pants._

 _"_ _While my master is the one to take your innocence, I how ever will make sure you are far from innocent in every other possible way." He stated matter of factly as he untied her hands and pulled his large cock out rubbing her blood along it, then climbing on the table with her. Grabbing her hair and yanking her up so he could plunge into her mouth._

 _She was in too much pain to even move so how could she fight back? 'Someone please save me….' Was the last thing she thought before blacking out as he cummed inside her throat. *_

 **END CHAPTER**


	4. Chapter 4 Demon

Another warning for younger readers, this has adult content.

Chapter 4

Demon

Everyone had just arrived back at Lucy's apartment along with Master, Levy, and of course Gajeel. Laxus had heard them coming in time for him and Freed to go outside the door and wait for them to reach the top of the stairs. While he knew Gajeel could probably pick up some traces of the blood in the air, the other two were not ready to see the inside. He nodded towards Master, "Gramps, sorry but we need to discuss things out here first before I show you the apartment."

"Laxus, is it true that I was made to forget one of my own children?" Laxus couldn't answer him, they could all sense the anger in his voice because Master cared deeply for all his children.

Freed cleared his throat, "Master, while I can't say her name because at this moment I am unsure of the affects that could happen from the runes without investigating them further, it is true. It appears that she was very forcefully taken around three months ago. Her land lady happened to see a man whom called himself Agra casting,"

"Agra!?" Master quickly interrupted Freed, "Did she see what he looked like!?"

Taken a little aback by his reaction Freed continued, "Yes, she said that he was very handsome with blood red hair, black eyes, a masculine build, and his magic had an eerie purple glow. He was also chanting in a foreign language outside this door while casting some spell, possibly another rune barrier meant to keep everyone from noticing the fight that went on inside."

"That is no man, that is a demon. A very old book of Zeref." Master stated, making everyone's blood run cold. Things were only looking worse by the second for Lucy. "While I don't know much about him or his magic, I do know he is very advanced in runes. This will be a tough one for you to crack Levy because Freed will be needed for facing Agra." He looked at Levy and she gave a firm nod to show she understood. "However, why would he be taking one of our own?" He contemplated as he rubbed his chin.

Laxus finally cut in, "I'm assuming its her magic. It is very rare now and she is the strongest user in history of it. Honestly, while she may not believe it, she's pretty damn strong. And if her magic gets in the wrong hands it can't be pretty. It wouldn't be the first time Zeref followers have targeted her for her magic either."

Master could only grin. "Well of course she's strong. She's in Fairy Tail after all!" His face turned back to a serious note, "Now open the door."

Laxus opened the door and stepped aside allowing Master, Levy, and Gajeel to step inside finally. Master's fists were trembling, and tears formed in his eyes, he failed one of his own and allowed this to happen. Levy turned around into Gajeel and sobbed into his stomach as he looked down trying to keep his composure for her even though the whole scene sickened him. Master stomped out of the room and Gajeel followed, urging Levy along in front of him. "This will not be forgiven! Laxus! Your team has a new mission, find this girl and bring her home! Make sure that demon pays! Levy and Gajeel, we've got work to do at the guild!" With that said, the three of them left with a goal in mind. They were going to remove the damn barrier so everyone could remember their nakama and the might of Fairy Tail would befall upon that demon if the Thunder God Tribe hadn't delivered it yet.

* _It had been weeks since Lucy first arrived and had that lacrima placed inside her. Every day her blood curdling screams could be heard from the pain of her body rejecting the lacrima combined with whatever new form of torture Agra had for her. Yet not a soul could hear her as he took great care to place a barrier around his mansion. Every day would end the same for her. After he made sure she was a bloody mess and near exhaustion he would heal her wounds so that she wouldn't die, he did need to save her for his Lord after all, and then pleasure himself with her blood. Finding new ways to taint her innocence while still maintaining her virginity for his Lord. His sickest yet being ramming a spear through her breast and then watching the bloody warm mess, taking delight in her screams as he cummed all over her chest._

 _Lucy was thrown in a cell every night when he was through with her with magic cancelling cuffs around her wrists and ankles that had small chains attached to them he used for during his torture sessions. Every night she'd curl into a ball and cry into her knees till she was asleep, it was beginning to look like there was no hope for her. Throughout some of Agra's ramblings while he tortured her she had caught onto that he had made everyone forget her. It was like when she used that lotion after Tenrou but there was no chance of being saved this time. This lacrima inside her made her sick to her stomach sometimes and there were nights where all she could do was dry heave and roll around the floor in agony as it changed her body. It scared her, she didn't know what it was doing to her, but it was dark. She could feel it._

 _There would be subtle changes every now then when she was alone in the cell which she didn't understand with magic cancelling cuffs on and she didn't dare show any signs of it in front of Agra. With everyone having forgotten her and her spirits being bound, it would be up to her to find a way out of this hell and to get her spirits backs. She just didn't know how much more of this she could take before it finally broke her and when she saw the chance she would act on it or be damned. Maybe there would be some good from this lacrima after all._ *

The Thunder God Tribe had decided to head back to Laxus' house and map everything out. The mailed rent money was a clever move with how they were sent from random locations but Freed was able to pinpoint a location with equal distance from all of them. With any luck he would be correct the first time. According to the map it was a dense forest near the edge of Fiore.

Luck was on their side, everyone Bickslow had contacted could confirm that no one had been to Fairy Tail since the barrier would have been put up. With that being the case they decided to call in a few reinforcements for a battle against a demon of Zeref. They would have Sabertooth mages Rogue, Sting, and Rufus accompany them. Also, Freed made sure to contact Lamia Scale and have Sherria accompany them for Lucy's sake. He wanted to have faith that she was still alive because she was needed for something and that is why the barrier was still needed to be placed around the guild, but that didn't guarantee that she wouldn't be badly injured after seeing her apartment and Laxus confirming most of it was her blood. Sherria would be essential for this since their own Wendy was out of question due to the barrier. Everyone had readily agreed to help save her and would meet at edge of the forest in 4 days, ready for whatever hell they were about to witness.

* _Two months have gone by now and the lacrima is no longer being rejected by her body. Giving her a chance to experiment at night once Agra has thrown her aside in the cell. It appears that it makes her stronger, faster, and a dark power envelops her body. If she had a mirror she would be able to notice the physical changes its done to her body as well, the most she can tell from the torch light in the hall is that her hair changes to white. She's been planning it for a while now and before the torture begins there's a small window of time she has that she can over power Agra and escape this hell. In the morning she's going to escape this hell._ *

Four days of traveling have passed, and the Thunder God Tribe finally arrive at the forest to find the Sabertooth mages and Sherria walking up as well. Freed can't help the foreboding sensation as they turn towards the forest. This just might be life changing for everyone in the group.

*" _Ah Lucy my dear, you won't believe what I have planned for you today!" Agra grinned in delight as he dragged Lucy from her cell, failing to take notice at the spark of life that had grown back into her eyes. Lucy was analyzing everything from behind, taking in all the weapons laid out that she could use and what would work best or quickest to reach. Once he had reached the table he had planned for torturing her on for the day, she sprang into action._

 _She channeled the lacrima's power and let it take over. "Sorry to disappoint! But I have had it with your shit!" She yelled as made the chain wrap around his wrists and leapt into the air to put the chain between her feet around his throat. Yanking his arms up with the chains still connected to her cuffs she bent backwards and grabbed an axe off the wall and with a battle cry swung it down to the chain that was choking him and cut the chain, but it barely scratched his skin._

 _"You little bitch!" Agra yelled as he yanked her down from the chains wrapped around his wrists and threw her across the room._

 _"Ahh!" She screamed as she flew into the wall and had the air knocked out of her from the impact. Lucy quickly regained her composure and thanks to her skills with the whip was able to use one the chains connected to her wrists to snatch up a scythe that was out of her reach as Agra advanced on her quicker than any human. "Hah!" she swung it at him, but he dodged it and rammed his shoulder into her, pinning her into the wall._

 _"You're far from being strong enough to take me on even with that lacrima inside you!" He stated as he reached up for her neck with a menacing look in his eyes and that's when she noticed he was beginning to change as well as herself. A quick glance and she could see the sinister claws she now sported._

 _"We'll see about that you demon!" She pierced his back with her new claws and ran them as far down as possible._

 _"GRRAGGHHH!" He let go of her as he yelled from pain and anger. "I'm going to make you wish you were dead you fucking bitch!" Standing before her was no longer the Agra she knew but a taller monster with a black mane, glowing red eyes, horns twisting out his forehead, ashen grey skin covered in cracks, and a tail of a lizard covered in spikes._

 _She used her newly enhanced speed and bolted for the door only to have two horns ram into her stomach as she reached it. "AHHH!" It felt as if fire had pierced her body and she grabbed onto the horns in an attempt to pull them out but hissed as she burned her hands._

 _"Nice try girl." The monster growled out he yanked his horns out and she collapsed on the ground. "But you're not faster than a demon." He crouched down and grabbed her by the hair and dragged her towards the center of the room._

 _She kicked and grabbed onto his hand as she struggled desperately to get free now realizing how terrifying Agra truly was. She saw his tail slash into her view as it coiled around her waist, digging deep into her and felt his hand release the hold on her hair. He slammed her into the edge of the table and pressed himself against her ass while he reached for her head again and repeatedly slammed her face down into the table, breaking her nose. Her sobbing and screams of pain only excited him more while she scraped at his hand behind her._

 _"Now that's more like it!" He hooked her chains into place on the table, restraining her hands and tied her feet to the legs of the table. "I haven't had the pleasure of using my demon side on you, this shall be quite a delight!" With that being said he began whipping her with his tail creating huge gashes all along her body._

 _Lucy couldn't stop the screams or tears as his tail slashed at her. While painful, she knew how this would end and that was the part she hated the most. She had failed at her attempt to get free and save her spirits and she knew no one would be coming to save her. Her will to live was beginning to diminish as she felt the bloody tip prod at her ass and begin to anally rape her, bathed in her own blood. Her body may get healed but her soul was being shattered_. *

 **END CHAPTER**


	5. Chapter 5 Awakening

Chapter 5

Awakening

Freed had taken the lead into the forest; the slayers normally would have but as soon as they stepped foot in the forest their senses went haywire and Freed had felt a pull on his magic. It was dark like the rune barrier but oddly not as dark and had a lighter feel to it, the magic seemed to cause a tingling sensation along his body as it hummed in tune with his own and pulled him closer. They had all assumed that master was right, and this was why they needed Freed with them instead of back at the guild working on the barrier. However, Freed could tell there was something more to it, he just couldn't quite put his finger on it just yet.

They had been traveling for hours in silence before Sting finally broke the silence, "You know Yukino was pretty mad that she couldn't come. She's pretty close to Lucy, I had to have Orga restrain her and promise to keep her from acting rashly before we left."

"It would have been a poor decision if this is related to celestial magic, for her to come." Freed quickly tried to end the conversation, talking would be a distraction while the slayers' senses were useless.

"I know. I wouldn't have let her endanger herself anyway. But she did summon Libra to try and figure out more about the situation when she found out about what happened…."

 _*" Libra! Why haven't you mentioned anything about Lucy to me!? She's been gone for 3 months, surely the celestial spirits would know something given she owns so many." Yukino all but demanded from her spirit. She was furious and scared for her friend!_

 _"My apologies but it would have breached our contract to have done so," Libra bowed as she continued, "we don't know what happened that day other than a great fight and since then all of her spirits have been blocked off into some part of the spirit world that we can't reach. Even the spirit king does not know where they are, but we can feel they are in pain with her and are undergoing some form of transformation. We were not allowed to tell our masters unless it was brought up and the spirit king believes that something historical will happen revolving around Lucy."_

 _Yukino gasped and stumbled backwards into Sting's embrace. "We have to find her Sting." *_

Rogue gave off a smug grin as Rufus tipped his hat forward barely containing his amusement as he brought up the obvious, "I have no memory of this happening. When were you with Yukino for this?"

Laxus and Sherria both scoffed because they could smell her on him from the beginning, they didn't need to be reminded of the whiff they got earlier.

Freed however was furious they were joking at a time like this. "This is no time for fun and games as we are on a quest to potentially save our guild mate's life, we can discuss sexual endeavors once we have Lucy safe at the guild. And you Sting," He turned and gave a pointed glare at the slayer before continuing, "should have known better as a guild master to inform us of useful information sooner." The mood went back to silence as they continued, following Freed till the sunset and they set up camp.

When the morning came so did their journey come to an end. It only took an hour of traveling before they found an eerie mansion encased in runes with two guards set on the outside. Laxus and Rogue took out the guards quickly to draw minimal attention to themselves as Freed went to work on the rune barrier. It turned out to be a simple one and what was causing the slayers' senses to go haywire. Now that the barrier was down, the sound was no longer being blocked by it, they heard her screams. It sent chills down their spine and they raced into action.

The slayers arrived first, and they saw red once they saw all the blood covering the room and a naked Lucy chained up to a pole this time with deep bleeding gashes. Laxus, Rogue, and Sting all roared at Agra as Sherria ran to Lucy and began trying to heal the wounds. While surprised, Agra was still able to react in time and quickly shot purple magic towards Lucy encasing her in runes as he went into battle with the dragon slayers. Sherria growled and pounded on the runes as her healing magic was being blocked from Lucy as she was bleeding out.

Freed arrived next following the pull of magic, Bickslow and Evergreen had gone in search of any other guards and by off chance that Lucy's keys were locked away somewhere else. When he arrived, he was using his dark ecriture wings to get there faster and no one noticed Lucy's hair flash to white for a second as she glanced in his direction. He glanced towards her, surprised that the pull on magic was coming from her and blushed at her naked state before flying over to help with the runes.

"Freed hurry! She's going to bleed out if I can't heal her soon!" Sherria cried out as he flew over and his right eye began to turn purple.

He nodded that he understood and landed in front of the barrier unsheathing his sword. Lucy watched in fascination as his eye analyzed every rune faster than she could read with her gale-force glasses as his sword rewrote everything. It was mesmerizing to her. Her vision was beginning to go black, she was losing too much blood too fast… "Freed..." she whispered before her head lolled forward.

He and Sherria caught the whisper right before he finished dispelling the barrier. "Now Sherria! Stay with me Lucy!" He yelled out, as if she needed the command to spring into healing again, and swung his sword at the chains holding her up, catching her before she collapsed and laying her on the floor for Sherria.

A few minutes had passed and Sherria hadn't got too far with the healing, she was getting worried. And the slayers were sounding like they were on the losing side of the battle now with the demon. Freed had stayed by her side, deflecting any rune magic that was cast sideways like earlier, but they weren't making much progress.

Bickslow and Evergreen showed up, Bicks looking better than Ever and they had found Lucy's keys. Just one problem, there was a dark rune barrier encasing them as well. Freed needed time to decipher one of the languages on this one so it would have to wait.

"Bickslow, can you try using your babies to remove these cuffs? I think they're preventing me from healing her fast enough."

Bickslow did as requested and the babies successfully removed the cuffs but apparently this sick demon had made them special. Once they were removed there were gaping holes in her wrists that began bleeding profusely.

"Shit! Ever! Bicks! Help stop the bleeding while I keep healing! I can't resupply the blood she's losing! Freed I need you to perform CPR until I have her in a stable enough state!" Sherria barked out orders. They weren't losing Lucy on her watch. "The cuffs were cancelling some of my magic, I can heal her faster now. We've got this. Stay with us Lucy!"

Everyone quickly went to work, worried for their guild mate. Freed found it a little difficult to give CPR to the blonde bombshell but composed himself because her life was on line. With the cuffs off it didn't take long for Sherria to heal Lucy's wounds so Bicks and Ever could let go of her wrists while Freed continued the CPR as instructed.

Another minute went by and her wounds were completely healed and as Freed's mouth touched hers again her eyes snapped open. Freed and Sherria went to jump back and give her space but she grabbed Freed's face and pulled him in for a kiss, closing her eyes and snaking her tongue into his mouth while growling, completely flustering Freed. Lucy bit his lip, piercing the skin, and sucked on his blood as she dominated him and flipped them over so that she was straddling him. While a turn on, he had no clue how to react at the moment, she was just dying on them. No one could believe their eyes as Lucy transformed on top of Freed and continued to suck the blood from his lip. Her hair had become white, she was growing silver angel wings, short silver horns were protruding from her head, a silver devil's tail grew from her backside, her nails became long silver claws, and while it looked a little evil, she looked beautiful and mythical. Lucy finally stopped and opened her eyes again to look into Freed's eyes where his right eye had turned back to purple from what she was doing.

He gasped and couldn't believe it. Her eyes were dark blue, almost black and she literally had the stars in her eyes, he could see the constellations of her keys mapped out in them. She let go him and stood up, along her belly button was the beginning of a rune tattoo in black and walked over to her keys that had been set aside. No one had noticed that when she transformed, the barrier around them had shattered. She reached down and grabbed them, hearing her spirits calling for her, as a whip materialized in her other hand. Her wings spread out and she flashed out of their sight into battle, the blood lust evident, leaving everyone dazed at what they just witnessed.

 **END CHAPTER**


	6. Chapter 6 Eclipse

Chapter 6

Eclipse

The dragon slayers were finding themselves more on the defensive side of the fight the longer it dragged out. Rogue was the only one able to even make a scratch on the demon surprisingly, it would appear he had a weakness to darker magic. Laxus and Sting had taken it upon themselves to support Rogue and try to allow him to do all the heavier blows, but he was causing only mere scratches. They were getting frustrated at how easily over powered they were in this fight as they were thrown into another wall from one of Agra's attacks. He was advancing and readying another attack as they were climbing out of the rubble, not allowing them a chance to get up when a whip wrapped around his torso restraining his arms. Two feet delicately planted onto his shoulders and he glanced up as Lucy grabbed onto his horns as she acrobatically flipped in the air and threw him towards the wall past the slayers with a battle cry no one could miss.

"I'm going to fucking kill you! Eclipse blade!" She snarled out as she flew towards him before he even hit the wall, her keys turning into a blade that looked like the galaxy itself in blade form.

"What the fuck!?" Agra yelled out as he braced for impact with the wall and blocked her blade with his tail. He pushed her back and gained some ground as he growled out, "You weren't supposed to reach this stage of the transformation without Zeref fucking your brains out!"

"Arghh!" She grabbed his tail allowing it to pierce her skin as she flew up and spun around. Once she let go, her blade morphed into a bow as she called out "eclipse bow!" and it appeared like a shooting star followed and collided with Agra.

Same time back with Freed and the others*

"That was hot!" "Hot!" "Hot!" Bickslow and his babies commented, being the first to come out of their stupor.

"Will you grow up?" Evergreen glared at him knowing the comment was out of the place with the situation at hand.

Freed was still in a daze over it and rubbing his lip, he could tell Lucy had pulled some of his magic into her with the kiss. She had completely captivated him. He wasn't allowed to dwell on it too long as Sherria yelled at them. "She's lost too much blood! She's in no condition to be fighting! She probably can't even see that straight right now! We have to stop her!" She took off running in the direction Lucy had left in with the others on her tail.

Rufus had appeared along the way and ran with them, he had to stay back with the guards and extract their memories. His role was crucial for when they called the rune knights. They all skidded to a stop at the doorway as they saw the shooting star hit Agra and shielded their eyes from the explosion.

A creepy cackle sounded throughout the room as the smoke cleared and Agra laid there, wiping some blood from his lip. "Marvelous! But you're gonna have to do better than that to kill a demon!" He growled the last words out as he stood up and purple magic began to swirl around him, a menacing grin on his face. His magic shot towards Lucy and purple runes began to form a square around her. Freed was ready to go help but was halted by Rufus who was carefully watching Lucy and nodded his head towards her to show him.

Lucy raised her bow above her head "Eclipse trident!" as it morphed into a trident charged with electric energy and casted it from her hand with great force towards Agra, shattering the runes. He narrowly dodged it as it speared the ground with lightning rippling out from it before disappearing. "Eclipse amulet! Mest!" An amulet appeared around Lucy's neck before she teleported behind Agra, surprising him as she growled out, "eclipse daggers!" The amulet disappeared, and two daggers appeared in her hands about a foot long in length as she crouched down low and spun up with them, slicing his tail off with her surprise attack.

"Ahhh! You fucking bitch!" He yelled out and spun around on her, aiming for her throat but missed as she ducked down again to dodge his attack.

Everyone, including the slayers now joining the others, watched in amazement as she fought on equal terms, no as she was over coming the demon. Her transformation and new abilities were literally out of this world and left them speechless. Even Sherria could tell this was a fight that they shouldn't dare interrupt.

"Eclipse Axe!" Lucy's daggers turned into a battle axe that she spun above her head before swinging it down towards Agra as he blocked it with his arms. She anticipated this, "Eclipse chains!" chains appeared where the axe was and wrapped around his wrists, restraining his arms.

"Graargghhh" He growled in frustration and tried to wriggle free as she took flight on the other end of the chains, dragging him into the air. Once she was high enough she did a flip and flung him back into the ground.

While he was struggling to get free from the chains, Lucy was powering up an attack from above. She had her arms spread out with her head bent back and an orb of stardust was collecting between her horns. When Lucy lifted her head back up and opened her eyes, constellations appeared around her along with planets and her eyes were glowing a golden color. "Urano Metria!" she commanded as stars and planets along with a sphere of golden light coming from her horns all shot out towards Agra who was still stuck in the chains.

"Ahhhh!" He screamed out and lost his demon transformation as he felt the power of the heavens reign down upon him.

It wasn't enough. Lucy watched him writhe in pain, but she wanted to see him suffer like see did. She snarled, she wanted him dead. Her wings folded in and she dove down to him, allowing the chains to turn back into her keys. She straddled him as she began to slash away at his chest and face, enjoying his blood splattering on her face. "Die you sick demon! Die!" she screamed out as she continued to slash away, not noticing that she had begun crying. Agra breathed his last breath under her and turned back into the book that he originally was. Her transformation faded away along with her magic, but she pounded on that god forsaken book, not satisfied till it was gone from existence.

While everyone else had watched not knowing how to react, Freed came up behind her and embraced her, trying to calm her down. He held her arms down to her sides to stop her from pounding on the demon book and calmly rubbed her head, "Shhh, it's ok now. You did good. He's gone now Lucy. He can't hurt you anymore. We're here for you." Lucy turned into him and sobbed into his shoulder allowing him to hold her in her fragile state until she finally lost consciousness due to physical and magical exhaustion.

Laxus walked over to Freed and smirked, handing him his jacket. "Not like you to do something like that. She'll need this, I doubt yours will even cover her chest if she put it on." Freed blushed before taking the jacket and covering the sleeping girl.

Bickslow overheard the conversation and walked over with his tongue hanging out, ever so delighted to fill everyone in on what happened earlier. "Well that would be because miss dominatrix over there shoved her tongue down his throat and climbed on top of him before coming to beat this guy!" "Dominatrix!" "Dominatrix!"

"Do you have to put your word in all the time?" Freed asked him with and annoyed look, trying to hide the blush. She was still naked, and he was holding her, making things difficult for him.

"Well she did." Evergreen cut in. Freed huffed and looked the opposite direction as Laxus began laughing at him.

"Lucky, she was pretty hot to watch fighting… ow!" Sting began to comment but was interrupted as Rogue elbowed him hard in the gut.

Rufus tipped his hat, "If memory serves correct, then miss Yukino won't like hearing you said that." He grinned as he jested with Sting who's faced paled at the thought.

"Hmph, men…" Sherria crossed her arms and tried to ignore their repulsive banter about the girl she saved. Still surprised that she was able to fight so well after losing so much blood.

Freed adjusted Lucy carefully, making sure the coat still covered her, and picked her up bridal style as he stood up with her. "We do still have a few things left to do."

"Right." Laxus nodded as he pulled out his communication lacrima and called the rune knights, it would be a long day of waiting for them.

Evergreen walked over to Freed with Lucy's keys and put them in Freed's hand and rested a hand on his shoulder, nudging him while smiling. "I'm glad we didn't lose her."

"I know. But it's still not over yet for her, I can feel it in her magic. It may be the beginning of something and I feel like we need to keep her close." Freed answered back with a worried look in his eyes. He could still feel the pull on his magic coming from her, he couldn't explain it and that worried him.

"We're the Thunder God Tribe, Fairy Tail's best. We won't let anything happen to her." She tried to reassure him, giving his shoulder a squeeze before walking off. He wanted to believe her, but he could feel that something was dangerously playing with the girl in his arms.

END CHAPTER


	7. Chapter 7 Connection

Hey everyone! I'm so glad that there are already so many followers for this story! Keep up the reviews, it really encourages me to keep going because I wasn't sure how this would turn out. I apologize for not updating in a while after frequently updating when the story was first published. My husband got deployed since then and my son was diagnosed as autistic along with a bunch of other life trying to get in the way. Hopefully now I'll be able to keep the updates more frequent. And without further ado here is my next chapter, warning it contains sexual scenes. This story was rated M for a reason.

Chapter 7

Connection

Miserable was an understatement for Freed after holding an unconscious, naked Lucy for so long as they waited for the rune knights to arrive. He had tried to place her down on multiple occasions, so he could help the others only to fail each time. Lucy would get a death grip on him the moment their bodies weren't connected and whimper till he held her tight again. Freed groaned in frustration, mostly with himself, at another failed attempt as she unconsciously snaked her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder with her mouth slightly parted. It wasn't her fault that her hot breaths on his exposed neck were helping spur on a never-ending erection as more images from earlier came to mind. He was thankful that they were given space, so his guild mates wouldn't see his sickening struggle. It still felt like their magics were pulling on each other only now it was more like her magic was stroking his and it felt good.

"Let me get the brat from you, looks like she's been clinging to you like a baby the whole time."

Freed was startled out of his new fantasy, ashamed of himself yet again, he hadn't noticed anyone approach he was so lost in his thoughts this time. When he looked up towards the voice he was surprised to find Lucy's mermaid spirit there with her arms across her chest and a smug look. "Aquarius?" he couldn't help but question it, "How are you here? She hasn't summoned you and there's no water around."

Aquarius lost her smug look as she reached down and tenderly picked up Lucy who easily accepted the transition in her sleep. "Things have changed for us," she spoke softly as she looked down on Lucy like a mother would her sleeping child, "and she's gained enough magic back for one of us to pass through our gate. Now go get a break while you can, I can only stay for a little while and she's grown an attachment to you, so she'll want you back when I'm gone." She looked up at him and winked as her smug look came back. "And don't worry, I'll get her dressed for you."

Freed blushed and quickly left the room to Lucy and Aquarius, bumping into Laxus in the hallway but ignoring him as he continued down the hall. Laxus picked up on his behavior and went to check and see if Lucy woke up but was surprised when he saw Aquarius cradling Lucy's head to her chest as she allowed tears to fall. He decided not to intrude on an intimate moment, knowing the mermaid's usual temperament and began to slip away till he heard her begin to talk.

"You stupid girl… I promised Layla I would protect you, you should've called me sooner. None of this would've happened if I was there." Aquarius grit her teeth and fought the sobs, she wasn't one to cry but she loved this girl in her arms as much as Layla and had to watch for months while not being able to do anything. "Things are only going to get harder now for all of us and I promise to be there when ever you need me for now on. We all will be." She rubbed Lucy's head and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I just hope we don't loose you in the end…."

Laxus had stayed hidden around the corner listening in just in case the whole time and decided to leave when he peeked around, and she had begun to get Lucy dressed. 'Hmm I wonder what she meant by all that and that we don't loose Lucy in the end? I thought we just saved her. And how is she out if Lucy is still sleeping? I'll have to ask Freed about that one I guess.' He held his chin in thought as he followed Freed's scent but stopped when he got to the door that leads outside and noticed Freed's scent disappeared. "Oh what the hell Freed trying to get privacy at a time like this!?" Laxus growled out as he stomped back inside to the room where all the others were.

*Back to when Freed left the room. *

Freed left the room in a hurry, not acknowledging Laxus as he bumped into him in the hallway. He couldn't think straight and the last thing he needed right now would be for Laxus to notice his problem. 'I just need some fresh air, so I can clear my head.' He thought to himself as he made his way outside and leaned against the wall panting heavily. Pulling at his hair he looked down towards his erection and growled in frustration at himself. 'Why the hell am I filled with nothing but lustful images over the woman we just saved!? This is worse than puberty, something must be wrong with me…' Freed let his internal ramblings end as he dropped one hand down and spat out in disgust, "Just go down already!" before gripping his clothed length so hard as if he was choking the life out of it.

That touch was all it took as he moaned Lucy's name, throwing his head back against the wall. His eye turned purple and he felt her magic wrap around his body, inviting him to continue. With a shaky hand he took out his sword and encased himself in a rune barrier that prevented the others from hearing, smelling, or seeing him. Once done he moved further down the wall till the door was out of sight as he began to unbuckle his belt. All reasoning went out the door as he followed an imaginary transformed Lucy tugging him along by his collar.

She shoved him against the wall and pressed up against him as she assaulted his mouth. He gripped her hips as he ground his still clothed erection against her exposed core, taking delight in the moan it elicited. Pulling back some she began to unbutton his jacket as she licked a trail to his ear, whispering in it, "Freed, make me yours," then nipped it.

Freed's inner demon roared in delight and he began to feast upon her body like a ravenous wolf, shoving her against the wall and sucking on her neck as he palmed her chest with both hands.

"Ahh! Yess Freed! I need more!" She called out in pleasure as she reached down and undid his pants while rubbing her clit with her tail. He swatted her tail away and began inserting his fingers, pumping in and out as he moved his mouth to her neglected nipple. Lucy threw her head back as she moaned his name.

"Fuck!" Freed couldn't help his reaction as he finally felt her hand reach its destination and pulled him free of his restraints. She let go and he looked up at that beautiful, breathless flushed face and almost lost it as she seductively winked at him before licking her hand and reaching down to grip him once more. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he moaned into her chest as her wet hand began pumping him, thrusting into it some.

His reaction was her undoing as her body convulsed and she clamped down on his hand riding out the high of her orgasm. Once she had come down from her high she pushed Freed off and dropped to her knees so she could take his full length into her mouth, looking up into his lovely mis colored eyes.

"Gods Lucy! Ahh…" Freed braced himself against the wall with one hand and cradled the back of her head with the other as he began thrusting into her mouth. She moaned with every thrust and it wouldn't take long with how enticing she looked with his cock thrusting in and out of her. He watched as she fondled herself and inserted her tail inside her, pumping it into herself at the same pace of his thrusts. It didn't take long before the waves of another orgasm shot through her body and her moans vibrating on his cock, spurring on his own release as he watched her unravel with him in her mouth, shooting his cum into her throat…

Freed's eye went back to normal and he panted in exhaustion as his mind began to clear. Lucy was no longer there, and he looked down in confusion at his hands gripping his now limp dick, one holding a heavily soiled handkerchief while the other still held his penis. "What's happening to me?" He questioned himself out loud as he reached down for his sword that he apparently dropped on the ground at some point. 'I can't leave this here because of the rune knights coming, it could complicate our situation. The slayers will smell it if I don't hide its scent.' Holding out the handkerchief and pointing his sword towards it he began to encase it in runes to hide its scent before shoving it in his pants pocket in disgust at himself. 'I can't believe what I've done during a mission and right after saving a guild mate at that….' He shoved his member back into his pants and straightened out his clothing back to presentable. 'I don't even know how long I've been out here. And it feels like Lucy's magic has calmed down and is no longer pulling at my own like before. I wonder what that could mean, I should get back to them just in case.' Freed wrote another rune to be safe and prevent the slayers from smelling any evidence on himself before dropping the barrier he placed while entering his trance earlier and made his way back inside the mansion.

*Back with Aquarius and Lucy. *

Aquarius had just finished putting her star dress on Lucy when Lucy began to partially transform to her white hair, claws, and rune tattoo. Her cheeks were flush, and her breathing became erratic as she tossed in her sleep.

"Lucy…" concerned, Aquarius felt her forehead to make sure her master hadn't caught a fever out of no where but was caught off guard as Lucy moaned in her sleep. "Tsk. Stupid girl having dreams like that while I'm around." Annoyed with her she began to gather water and planned on waking Lucy from the dream as punishment but stopped as something caught her eye. "What's this…" She looked over Lucy's belly button as the rune tattoo began to form a sigil on it as well as more runes surrounding it. Ignoring Lucy's moans, she watched as the tattoo kept growing before her eyes and placed a finger on it tracing it. "Some of this is ancient celestial writing but I can't make out this other part… Crux needs to be here for this." Finally, the tattoo stopped growing along with Lucy's moans, Aquarius looked up as Lucy's hair began fading back to blonde. "So, something with her dream made her rune tattoo progress. Tsk, I don't like this." Lucy's transformation was gone, and Aquarius looked back down towards the tattoo and was surprised it didn't fade like the rest of her transformation.

"Is she presentable now?"

Aquarius jumped at the question and looked back to find Freed at the door. "Ya she's dressed now." She turned back towards Lucy and looked at the tattoo again, something about it disturbing her. "Come here and look at this, she transformed again in her sleep and you might know since you're a rune mage."

Freed walked over to the other side of Lucy to get a look at what Aquarius was staring at. "A rune tattoo?" He asked in fascination and put his face closer to examine it better. "Some of these look like the language used in the rune barrier placed on our guild, the others I've never seen before."

Aquarius grinned at him, "Well of course you haven't, it's ancient celestial but I can't help you with the rest, it's why I called you over. Her tattoo grew during her transformation this time but stayed once it faded. I have no clue what it means…"

A thought occurred to Freed now as he looked over the tattoo and a glimpse of earlier came to mind, 'Could she have possibly been there or caused me to do that?'. "I will look into it for you, you have my word." Freed reassured Aquarius while also trying to reassure himself. There has yet been a puzzle he could not solve and this one was looking rather intriguing.

Laxus having picked up Freed's scent again chose now to enter the room and inform them the rune knights contacted him while Freed went off earlier. "While you were off giving yourself some space," his piercing blue eyes glared towards Freed who shifted under his gaze, "which I don't suggest you doing again, the knights called to inform me that they will be arriving within an hour. I would like all of us to gather in the main room, so we can go over how much information to give them and what to do about her because I don't think they need to know she transformed." Laxus waved his hand towards Lucy still sleeping on Aquarius' tail.

Aquarius got up and began moving towards the door and carrying Lucy. "I won't be able to stay that long. You had a memory make mage with you correct? I believe I remember seeing him during her battle." She looked over her shoulder, questioning Laxus and Freed.

"Yes, why?" Laxus raised an eyebrow in confusion at what the mermaid wanted Rufus for as the two men followed her out the door.

"He's going to extract her memories since I can't stay for the knights. Lucy doesn't need to wake up nor speak with rune knights just yet. It will also prove useful to have her memories documented for later… Just in case. But I am warning you, no one will like what they're about to see." A small tear escaped Aquarius' eye as she looked down towards Lucy, entering the main room. She was about to witness everything for a second time, remaining helpless to her loving master.

END CHAPTER


	8. Update

Hey guys, so sorry this update is not a chapter! I'm having to do this with my phone because my computer isn't working right now. Don't know what's wrong with it, probably something my 2yr old daughter did to it, but I've been trying to fix it. Till it's fixed I can't update any chapters unfortunately because that is where all my writing work is saved and writing the chapters on my phone sucks, I've tried it. I promise I'll update when I get this damn alienware working again!


	9. just another update

Not an actual chapter update and I'm so sorry for that! This story has gained a bunch of followers and I just wanted ya'll to know I haven't forgotten about it. My computer is still messed up and hopefully when my husband is back from deployment he can help fix it. I've been trying to but being an adult sucks when other things break in the house too (like our dryer) and you have to prioritize money. That being said! While waiting on things to get fixed I've come up with a bunch of story ideas with so many different shippings for Lucy that I can't wait to start writing. I probably will have them all up at once and update whichever is calling to me at the time so I can prevent writers block by staying with one story. I originally did have some written down in a notebook but my kids are amazing at finding paper and destroying it so I'll just be going with the flow on the stories. So don't just follow this story, follow me as well to get updates on when that happens once my computer is fixed :) and if anyone has read Desna's stories with the Pradesh family, I will be hopefully making a few involving them because she has done so well at creating those characters I've fallen in love with them. Feel free to leave reviews, they help a bunch!


End file.
